Indian Brave
by TripleThreatKat
Summary: She had hoped to never see Neverland again. Peter Pan needs her for more than her belief. ( Language, violence, sex/rape, ye be warned)
1. Beat On The Drum, and I Will Come

The roar of waves. The rustling of wind through trees. It was all too familiar.

Lifting herself up, she tried to open her eyes. Slowly, her lids opened up as if she had been asleep for a long while. Her sight was met by a clear night sky with stars scattered through it. Underneath her was sand. The wind picked up, blowing chilled air all around her. Her once freshly pressed white frock now stuck to her like a second skin.

_What I wouldn't give for a blanket right now…_

Just as the thought entered her mind, a thick blanket appeared in front of her knees. Instead of grabbing it, she jumped back, wanting to scream.

" No…" she whispered. " I can't be here."

She looked around again. Yes, the trees were just as tall as she remembered them from her dreams as a child. She could remember climbing them, laughing as she did. They now filled her with fear.

She scrambled to her feet, only to trip over herself and fall to the sand. A cruel laugh reached her ears.

" No!" she said louder this time. Getting up again, successfully, she ran to the sea behind her.

" Leaving so soon?" a voice, _his voice_, said in her ear.

" GO AWAY!" she yelled into the night. She spun around herself, seeing no one.

An arm wrapped around her waist suddenly, a hand covering her mouth. She let out a scream.

" Sh sh sh sh, wouldn't want the boys to hear you. Didn't leave the best impression on them when you left us last time, hm?" the arm pulled her backwards, pressing her back into a body just over her height.

She tried in vain to jerk away from him, trying to pry his hand off her mouth, but in the back of her mind she knew it was useless. He knew that she knew.

" Calm down. You'll have to eventually. If you do I'll let you speak."

She did as she was told. He didn't break promises like that.

" Good girl." he freed her mouth, but kept his tight grip. " I've been waiting for you a long time, Ti-"

" DON'T call me that. My name is Lillian." she growled.

" But I love your other name so much better. You came up with it yourself, remember? Playing Indians in the trees? You've grown much since then."

" That was a long time ago, Pan. I never wanted to see this damn island ever again, now free me!" she demanded, squirming in his arms again. Pan didn't flinch.

" I think the name suits you much more now. You're a fighter, Tiger Lilly, and now you're mine."

" NO!" she elbowed him as hard as she could, and he let go.

She ran down the shore as fast as she could, dodging driftwood and roots, her heart pounding a hundred times faster that it should. Perhaps he was right, she was much more Tiger Lilly now than she was when she would pretend as child. She had mastered the landscape of this place before, and she could do it again. That thought spurred her on, getting away from trouble had been Tiger Lilly's ( and Lillian's) speciality. Her long dark hair flew freely behind her, having broken away from the pins that once held it captive. That soon proved to be her downfall. Pan flew right behind her and grabbed hold of the silky length. Lillian was pulled down hard to the sand, knocking the wind out of her. Stars flew in her vision, but Pan's dark form soon entered it. She attempted to sit up, but he was quicker. Pan pushed her back down by her shoulders, his body still levitating dangerously close to her own.

" Remember what I said about the lost boys, Lilly. They will be out for your blood when they find out you're here. Not me though." Pan lowered himself down, straddling her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed, but he was too strong. He chuckled at her futile resistance.

" Oh, Lilly, Silly Lilly…" he smiled at her, but it was far from kind. He switched his hands from her shoulders to her wrists and slammed them above her head. " Don't you understand? I don't want them to kill you."

" You don't?" Lilly questioned him, fear in her voice. Her hazel eyes were locked with his piercing green ones.

" No. I need you for something more important. You see, before I came here, I had another life; experiences that I've not had in a very long time. It gets lonely on an island filled with just boys, Lilly. _Very_ lonely." his grip tightened. Lilly watched as his eyes scanned down her body, realizing that her frock was still very wet and very see-through.

" You're lying. There's not just boys here. That girl you have, Wen-"

" Wendy? Wendy Darling?" Pan laughed out loud. " She's only a child. I wouldn't dream of doing _this_ to her." Pan ground his hips into hers. Her body gave an uncontrolled jerk when she realized what he was getting at.

" No, please!" she cried, tears springing from her eyes.

" Oh, by all means, beg. I love it when you beg." Pan leaned down and said the words right into her ear. Lilly whimpered and turned away, only giving him access to her neck. His lips grazed her skin, making her jerk again.

" Please stop, please..." Lilly sobbed, her tears running down her temples. Pan lifted his head. His eyes turned impatient. He released her hands, but they stayed where they were, bound by an invisible restraint.

" Don't cry, Lilly. It's unladylike." Pan wiped her tears away. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned down until their foreheads touched. " You've no idea how long its been since I was with someone. You'd be lying if you say you don't feel something right now."

He was right. Lilly couldn't deny the warm feeling deep inside her body whenever Pan pressed into her. That made her cry all the more.

" Shhhhh, it's alright. Give into it. Believe it." Pan held Lilly's jaw in his fingers and captured her lips with his.

Lilly knew she wasn't going to escape, not like the last time she was here. Last time, she only had to wake herself up. It was real now.

_Go along with it. Maybe he'll let you go after he's done._

" You know, I've been thinking…" Pan said against her skin, his lips moving back to her neck, " Your spirit is very strong, and I admire that. Not many girls have one like that. It would quite a shame to… break it, shall we say?" Pan spared her from his oddly gentle kisses to look her in the face again.

" I have a proposition for you, Tiger Lilly. I'm going to let you go free, provided you cooperate. You may roam the island as much as you want. I'll even tell the boys to leave you alone. But you must _always_ come to me whenever I need you. No matter where you are, no matter what you are doing, you must come to me when I call and do whatever I say. Understand?"

Lilly didn't know what to say. It was obvious to her what Pan meant about " needing" her.

" A-and if I don't?"

A wide smile spread across his face. " I'm sure the boys and I will have great fun hunting you."

He was being pretty fair, she thought. He was giving her a chance to live here, which was rare for anyone, especially a girl as old as she was. All she had to do was submit to him; the island had no concept of time, so there would be no physical changes to her… and she knew how cruel those lost boys were. Her death by their hands would be slow and painful.

_What are you doing?! Do not give in! DON'T!_

" No one will come after me?" Lilly asked quietly.

" No one, provided you are good girl and follow orders. It's just like our old games; I win, you win, remember?"

Lilly took a sniff and made her decision, pushing her screaming conscience aside for now.

Better sex than death.

" You win."

" Good choice."

* * *

Upon reflection, it really wasn't that bad. He was surprisingly gentle with her in the beginning, obviously knowing what he was doing. It was near the end when he got rough, using his teeth more and leaving painful marks on her skin. He let her keep her frock on (he'd left most of his clothing on as well), only unbuttoning the front to let his hands wander over her body. Anytime she would sniffle or tears came to her eyes, Pan would silence her with deep kiss and whisper " Stop that."

Afterward, they both laid on the sand. Pan was still on top of her, panting as pleasure went through him. He lifted up only to put his trousers back on and came right back to where he had been.

" Put your arms around me." Pan said, his voice a little rougher than it was before. Lilly felt her wrists get released. She had nearly lost the circulation in her arms, making them limp and heavy. Pan saw her struggling to move them and laughed softly, taking her wrists again and bringing her arms down. The second she got feeling back she did as she was told, wrapping her arms around Pan's body.

" Good girl." he said and rewarded her with another deep, intrusive kiss.

For Lilly, kissing him was the best and worst part. He was very good at it, which helped her imagine that she was with someone else. At the same time, she was kissing the person whom she feared most in the world, and that never left her mind no matter how much she tried.

" My shadow has watched you all these years. I told it to keep a close eye on you when you stopped dreaming of me. You've had quite a life, I must say. Lived through a war, horrible people, most of them adults. Even your parents, though that bomb took care of them, didn't it?"

It felt like she'd been punched right in the heart. Her parents had been pathological liars to her, but they still were her parents. They were the ones who she ran to when she woke up from her last trip to Neverland.

" What did I say about the crying?" Pan's voice got stern.

" I-I'm sorry…" Lilly whimpered. Pan rolled his eyes. He gave her one last peck on the lips before getting up.

" On your feet." he said. Lilly quickly did so.

Pan pulled on the rest of his clothes, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. His eyes fell on her exposed chest.

" Honestly, close up your dress. You are a lady, after all." he said sarcastically.

_Am I? Not after that._

She buttoned her dress up as best she could, as some had fallen off during... their game. She held as still as a rod when she finished, despite her legs shaking from the assault. Pan walked a circle around her, watching her hair whip around in the wind. A smirk appeared on his face and he came behind her, grabbing her like before. He let his cruel hands wander over her body, grabbing every where Lilly didn't want him; her chest was squeezed and groped with one hand and the other made its way down her stomach until it found what it wanted. She was still sore when he decided to run his fingers along it, making Lilly gasp in pain and pleasure.

As soon as he started it, it ended. Pan stepped away, leaving Lilly panting and uncomfortably wet between her legs. She felt like her knees would give out at any moment.

" Do not forget our deal. I'll ensure a very slow and very painful death if you ever dare to defy me."

Lilly heard his voice right in her ears. She whipped around, a sob threatening to escape her throat,but she was alone.

Pan was gone.


	2. Try

_How can trees be so tall?_

" _Welcome, little one." a voice said._

_The little girl in the pale yellow night dress and a long braid turned around to see a tall boy dressed in green. He smiled and bowed to her. She giggled and did a clumsy curtsey._

" _Where am I?"_

" _Neverland, a place where boys and girls come in their dreams to have fun."_

_She liked the sound of that._

" _And, what would your name be, my lady?" the boy kneeled down to her level._

" _Lillian. What's yours?"_

_" Peter Pan."_

_" I like that name."_

_" I like yours." _

_The little girl's face turned skeptical._

" _Are you real?" she asked._

_Peter Pan laughed and held out his hand._

" _Of course I am, take my hand and I'll prove it."_

_She did. They flew._

" _Makem too much noise! Listen to Tiger Lilly, we on war path!"_

_The little girl was a little bigger, big enough to climb the trees. She got to the tallest branch, beaming with pride._

" _I am the greatest warrior princess who ever lived!"_

_Peter was there when she came down._

" _Princess Tiger Lilly? I quite like that name. Its strong, like you."_

" _Thanks!"_

" _Are you having fun here?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Want to have some more?"_

" _What do y-"_

_Pan lunged at her like a lion at it's prey._

Lilly woke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding so hard it felt like it could jump out of her chest. She hadn't dreamt of her childhood adventures in years.

She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small cave, she could hear a stream nearby. She vaguely remembered stumbling around in the dark jungle until she found the cave, pain pulsing through her. She had collapsed and immediately fell unconscious.

Pan never hurt her when she was a child. He had been kinder when she first came in her dreams, treating her like the princess she always claimed to be. He even taught her how to fly.

If she could remember how, she could fly away from this godforsaken place.

No, that would be stupid. Pan could fly. She wouldn't get ten feet off the ground before he came with his boys to kill her. She didn't really have anywhere to return to if she did escape, anyway.

Her childhood home had been destroyed in the war with Germany, taking her parents along with it. Everything she held most dear went up in flames, including her happiness. She was only twelve. She spent the next four years hoping from one family member to the next. She never caused any problems, it was just that she was such a sad child that everyone thought that she would be happier with a different aunt or uncle or cousin or grandparent. Her Uncle Isaac was the last straw; she ran away at sixteen, escaping his drunken rages. After living on the street and many odd jobs ( seamstress, factory worker, flower seller), she ended up in a cosy flat in London that she shared with a lady named Diana she met in the flower shop. She gave Lilly new clothes, a warm bed, and a fresh start. For the first time in years, Lilly saw a future. She had almost forgotten about her Neverland adventures and Peter Pan all together...

Until the shadow came for her and killed Diana, just after her seventeenth birthday.

_That makes sense why Pan wants me now. Just old enough to not be a child, but not yet an adult._

Lilly came out of her reverie and looked down at her rumpled and dirty frock. It had been a birthday gift from Diana to wear to special dinner she had planned. It had been that night, when Lilly was getting ready to go, that the shadow came through her open window and whisked her away to the island she never wanted to set foot on again.

Quickly wiping away tears, Lilly stood up. She could practically hear Pan's voice ordering her to stop crying. She walked to the mouth of the cave and peered out. It was much lighter that it had been, faint streaks of sunlight breaking through the treetops. Lilly could remember that days went by differently than in her world; it could be night for days on end before the sun came out again. The sunlight revealed the stream she had heard about twenty feet away, and also bushes filled with lush red berries.

_Blue ones are bad. _

Stomach growling, Lilly scampered toward the bushes. She carefully plucked a red berry from the bush, giving it a good once over before popping it in her mouth. It was sweet and tart all at the same time, just as she remembered them to be. She gathered up the skirt of her frock and ripped the bottom of it off, leaving the length to fall just above her knees. Looping the ends of the fabric together, she made a sort of satchel to gather more berries in. She filled it as much as she could before walking to the stream.

Lilly splashed the cool, clear water on her face. It felt incredible. She dunked her hands in next, scrubbing the dirt and dried blood off before taking her makeshift satchel and letting the water rinse her berries. She ran back to her cave after hearing a twig snap behind her, her heart pounding. It might be a lost boy, or worse, _him_.

It turned out to be some sort of small creature who wanted some of those berries for itself. Lilly watched it stuff its furry cheeks with the berries before it ran up a nearby tree. The sight made the girl smile a little.

She had been sure she would have no chance in hell surviving here. Then it hit her; Lillian Tompkins had no chance in hell. For all she knew, that person had already perished.

Tiger Lilly, on the other hand… well, she could have a fighting chance.


	3. Sending for Tiger Lilly

**One Month**

The sound of a pipe lilted through the air; a low, heavy tune that could only mean one thing. A figure began to walk a familiar path that led to a clearing, her hand resting in the hilt of her knife. Tents and treehouses were scattered all throughout, but there were no occupants. At least, for now. The figure walked right through it to the source of the pipe's song. Above all the other handmade homes was one that stood in the highest tree of the camp. On the roof sat the pipe player. He looked down at her when he saw her approach.

" Evening, Lilly." Pan called down.

Tiger Lilly didn't meet his glance. She instead began disarming herself; her knife and the little hidden steel dagger in her boot she had found on the beach were laid at the trunk of the tree. Pan floated down and gave her a quick over view. He ran hand over her braided hair and down her back before resting it on her ass.

" Go on," he said, giving her a push towards the rope ladder. She climbed quickly due to her strength. Pan smirked and levitated up.

She was already sitting on his bed when he got up, her eyes towards the floor and partially hidden by her dark hair. Pan leaned up against the opposite wall, the smirk still on his lips.

" Well, someone's gloomy." he said.

She looked up at him through her bangs.

" You shouldn't be. Actually, you should be proud of yourself. Anyone else would have been dead by now. I confess, Lilly, I'm quite impressed."

_Quit the chatter, asshole._

" And yet," Pan continued as he walked towards her, " one question remains. If you've adapted so well, why do I have to tie you down each time we have our fun?"

Lilly's eyes went back to the floor. Her wrists were still red from the last time they played.

Pan grabbed Lilly's chin and forced her to look up at him. " I asked you a question, Tiger Lilly."

" Because you don't trust me." she stated, completely deadpan.

" No. It's because you don't trust me. No matter what front you put up, you always have that fear that you'll wake up to find a knife in your heart, and I'm the one who put it there." Pan placed a hand on her chest, forcing her down onto the bed.

" You can't exactly blame me for that." Lilly muttered.

"No, I can't. But I never break deals, Lilly, and you would be wise to never break this one." Pan pulled a length of rope out from behind the bed, " do we need this tonight?"

" N-no, please." Lilly said quickly, fear creeping back in.

Pan smiled. " I'm not quite convinced yet."

It was the most rough he had ever been with her. Lilly held back her sobs for as long as she could, but the pain overwhelmed her. All she could do was close her eyes and pretend that this wasn't happening; there were no hands under her skirt, there were no ropes binding her to the bed, there was no devil of a boy raping her.

Pan finally finished, and he noticed that Lilly had gone quiet. He pushed the hair out of her eyes.

" I haven't broken my toy yet, have I?" Pan said with a laugh.

_No one breaks me._

He untied her wrists. She was allowed to tug her skirt back down over her legs and close up her top. Pan watched as she slipped her leather boots back on.

" Stole those from Hook's ship?"

" I found them. They weren't wanted."

Pan ran his hand over the material of her clothes. The dress she came to the island in was still on her body, but she had built on it with mismatched scraps of tough cloth and animal skin.

" Talented seamstress as well. Good to know that you're not just good at being submissive." Pan pulled her to her feet. The action sent pain through Lilly's body. She grimaced and Pan laughed.

" Careful on your way out. My friends are returning from their hunting trip." Pan pulled her to the opening in the floor that lead to ground level. Before she could descend down the ladder, Pan pulled her close and kissed her hard.

" If you think that was rough, just you wait…" he said into her skin. She shuddered.

He let go of her and she went down the ladder faster than she ever had before. She gathered her weapons and turned to run, but not before seeing a large group of boys appear from the trees. They were led by a tall, blonde boy with a hood and a massive club over his shoulders. He and Lilly made eye contact.

_They can't hurt me. They can't hurt me. He won't let them hurt me._

Lilly stood up straighter and lifted her chin. She walked towards the group of boys, as they were blocking her way out.

" Well, well, well, this must be Tiger Lilly." the tall one spoke. Some of the boys snickered, the others stared at her like they had never seen a girl before.

" Pan mentioned you were on the island. He said that you were… how did he put it? An asset?" he continued, purposefully over exaggerating the " ass" syllable.

Lilly felt a blush come to her cheeks, but she continued walking. The tall one moved out of the way, but still kept on with his rudeness. One of the boys, a younger one with curly brown hair and brown eyes looked at her as she passed. He looked sad, _so_ sad. She wished for a moment that she could take him with her to her home, give him a better life than with Pan. She kept walking.

" C'mon boys. No use talking to the whore." the tall one said, making the boys laugh.

Tears stung Lilly's eyes. She bolted into the jungle, unaware that the lost boy with the sad eyes watched her go, and that he followed her when the others weren't looking. She ran to the safety of her little cave near the east end of the island, not far from the shore. It was here that she let her tears flow freely. She could put away her Tiger Lilly persona for now and became Lillian again, curling into a ball on her cot and crying into her hands like she had done in her first days here. Her lower extremities burned like fire and she felt nauseous.

" I hate him… I hate him… I HATE YOU!" she screamed, hoping that Pan could hear her. In that moment, she didn't care. She almost wanted him to come with his boys to kill her. She would welcome a blow from that tall boy's club.

A twig snapped and she jumped, her crying stopping immediately. That was no creature.

Tiger Lilly pulled out her knife and knelt down, ready to attack. Lillian was gone for now. She figured it was one of Hook's pirates as they sometimes stumbled upon her cave. They would get scared off by her, of course. The shape of whoever was coming came into view. It was too short to be a pirate.

" Lost boy." she growled. She didn't get a good look at him before she lunged, grabbing the boy and putting her knife to his throat.

" No! Please, wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" the boy pleaded.

Lilly recognized him now; it was the boy with the sad eyes. She backed him up against a tree, knife still against the boy's throat.

" Please, I promise! He doesn't know I'm here! Please…" he pleaded again.

" Why are you here?" Lilly said just above a whisper, but just as intense as if she were yelling.

" I wanted to see if you were ok! I swear, that's all!"

_What?_

" Why would you care, boy? You work for Pan."

" I wish I didn't."

Lilly's eyes were like daggers. She searched for any weapons on him. He was unarmed. She took the knife away but kept it pointed at the boy.

" You shouldn't walk this jungle without a weapon, stupid boy." she said.

" I know, but I knew it was the only way you would listen to me."

He had a point. Lilly let him step away from the tree.

" What's your name?" the boy asked.

" I thought Pan told you."

" He told Felix who told the rest of us. I figured he was making it up."

" He wasn't. I'm called Tiger Lilly here."

" I'm Baelfire. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N**

Hai.

Thanks for the great response this story has gotten! I appreciate it much, darlings.

xoxoxoxo


	4. The Game

" What kind of name is Baelfire?"

"... I don't suppose you're from the Enchanted Forest?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow. " No."

" Oh."

" Is this all you came here to do? Question me?"

" No, I-I just wanted to see if you were all right."

" I'm fine."

She wasn't. Anytime she moved her lower body pulsed with pain. Baelfire saw how she limped.

" He hurt you."

" It's none of your business."

Baelfire took a step closer and saw the aray of bruises on Tiger Lilly's arms and red marks on her neck.

" H-he forced you, didn't he?"

Lilly whipped around to face him, angry tears in her eyes. She pulled out her knife.

" Get out of here."

" But-"

" GO AWAY!" she shreiked. She blindly swung at Baelfire. She must have struck him as she watched him run off holding his cheek.

Lilly ran into her cave and curled into the smallest space she could find. She didn't cry. There wasn't a point. She just wanted to disappear. She hugged her knees into her chest and shivered as a cold breeze blew in.

Whore. The word kept running through her head. She supposed it was true; she was only on this island for Pan's use of her body. She still didn't know why. What made her so special that she was to be subject to this torture? Sure, she had visited quite often as a child, especially when she had fallen ill one winter and spent a lot of time in bed, but she was mostly playing by herself. She recalled seeing Pan watching her from the trees, but she just assumed that he was only keeping an eye on her. Maybe he had been planning this all along...

" Why... why me..." she whispered, silent tears dripping off her cheeks.

She must have fallen asleep, for she was jolted awake by the sound footsteps. Her cramped muscles screamed in protest when she stood. She grabbed her knife and waited at the mouth of her cave.

" Well, isn't this cozy?"

Lilly let out a little scream and jumped, knife dropping to the ground. Pan stood right behind her. Instinct told her to run, but her feet wouldn't move.

" I saw the little gift you gave Bae last night." Pan said.

_Shit._

" I-I didn't mean to-"

" He's the one who broke the rules, not you. No apologies, Lilly." Pan advanced towards her. He backed her up to the cave wall, placing his hands on either sides of her head.

" Please no…" Lilly whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

" Please no what…?" Pan whispered back right in her ear. His hands came to rest on her waist.

Something inside Tiger Lilly snapped. " I-I promise, I'll do whatever you want just leavemealoneforawhileplease!"

The words spilled out like water from a dam. The tears came shortly after. Pan watched as she slid down the wall to her knees, a smirk appearing on his face. This was just how he wanted her.

" Funny, when I picture you on your knees you're doing something entirely different." he chuckled and knelt down.

Lilly cried into her dirty hands, holding nothing back. Anger, fear, sadness, exhaustion; they all were fueling her sorrow.

She felt his hands clasp her wrists and pull her hands away from her wet face. She refused to look at him.

" Now, this is no way for a warrior princess to act, is it?" he asked as if he were talking to a child.

Lilly tore her hands away from him. " WHY?!" she bellowed. Anger was fueling her now.

Pan smiled, completely unfazed. " You're going to have to be more specific, Tiger Lilly."

" Why. Me. Why are you using me for your sick game?"

" Why? I thought it was obvious by now." he dismissed her question. He moved to stand, but Lilly grabbed him by the shirt front and made an almost animalistic sound.

" It isn't." she growled while pulling him back down.

" There's my tiger. Tears don't suit you."

" Answer the damn question."

Pan yanked her hand off, but stayed on his knees in front of her.

" I have two reasons for you being here. The first is that you have a special quality to your heart. Not many of the children that visit me in their dreams remember me after they grow older, because they get to know so much and stop believing. This island runs on the belief in it, and in me. Without it, everything here will die. I need you here, Lilly. You are one of the few who remember. You still believe."

Lilly scoffed through her tears. " I stopped believing in you a long time ago."

Pan chuckled under his breath. " Oh Lilly. If that were true, you wouldn't be here right now."

Pan stood up, turning to walk out of the cave. " Until next time."

" Wait!" Lilly stood after him, grimacing at the sharp pains in her body. " You didn't tell me... why do you _want_ me?"

Pan slowly turned back to her. There was something different about the way he looked at her. He usually looked at her like a mountain lion looks at a deer, but now, if only for a second, there was... Sadness? It was so quick in his eyes. His blatant smugness returned almost immediately

" What's the fun in playing the game if you cheat?" he replied. He turned again and stepped into the shadows.

" You bastard!" Lilly threw her knife in the direction he left. Pan had already vanished, her knife hitting the trunk of a tree instead of her intended target.

The girl sighed and went to retrieve her knife. Seeing Pan's pale skin bleed under her knife would have brought her more pleasure than all the " games" combined. Lilly yanked the knife out of the bark and put it back into her belt.

All she could do now was go about her routine; sleep, wash, hunt, gather, wait for the pipes' song to call her to certain pain. This was her life. She had to accept it for what it was, and pray that it wouldn't get worse. Sadly, there was no God in Neverland.

Only Pan.


End file.
